Long Kiss Goodbye
by JKPopListenerS
Summary: Human, Vampires? Is there such a difference between? Maybe in the end everything revolves around power. ItaSaku Rated T
1. Chapter 1: On a new Journey

Hey there. Here's Faelinys aka JKPopListenerS but just call me Fae.

This story is rated T because of the fighting scenes and maybe language, but they are not bloody. This is my first story that I wrote on this site so go easy on me ok?

* * *

"SCREW HIM!" said the pink haired girl to Naruto. What Naruto told Sakura angered her more than ever. She was not going to leave it

be. She was not going to let herself be fooled again.

"Sakura-chan. You shouldn't be angry over something like this. It's worthless."

"Do I look like I give a crap Naruto? I'm not going to lose my temper because of something like this." replied Sakura calming  
herself.

"Hey Sakura-chan..." Naruto was not looking at Sakura, but to the side. "That...What are you going to do about it? It's already  
been 4 years since you got that."

"Naruto. You don't have to worry about me! I can take care of myself. I've changed." Sakura didn't have to say anything anymore. It  
was enough for him to understand.

"What are you going to do about Sasuke?" again Naruto asked.

"This is my business. However...Sasuke will never hurt this village. Even though he was our teammate, he will not touch the village  
in any way."

"Sakura..."

"I'm going ahead. Naruto. I will leave this village from tonight in your hands. If I don't return in 1 year...just declare me...a  
rogue-nin. Understood?"

"But Sakura you...What if Sasuke finds you?"

"Then i won't have to look for him myself anymore. This is what i must do solely alone." Saying this Sakura just crossed a cut on  
her headband and left as the wind.

"Goodluck Sakura." said Naruto holding a small cherry-tree flower.

* * *

I know this chapter is so short...But I'll catch up on the next ones nee? :D


	2. Chapter 2: The meeting

**Chapter 2**

1 year has passed as Sakura kept looking for him. Not a single trace could she find. Nowhere...Dressed in black shorts with chains  
on the side and a black sleveless top, she thought she wouldn't attract any unwanted attention. Her pink hair was longer than her  
thighs and left untied. Her also black cloak was on her. Sakura was at a small tavern drinking her sake when she heard the door  
open and saw 12 men with cloaks taking their seats right in front of her. She was placed in the corner of the tavern so that no one  
could notice her. "Akatsuki" thought Sakura to herself.

"So...If no one wants to get hurt please leave this tavern." Said a blonde haired guy. He was way too happy. Sakura decided after  
all to remain as they couldn't notice her chakra.

"Well. We're alone now. Shall we begin?" said the same boy.

"Deidara. Don't get too happy just because Tobi and Madara aren't here. You think they are the only ones to teach you a lesson."

"Shut up sharky. No one asked you anything. Really now shall we begin?"

Sakura could see most of their faces. "But if Madara and Obito aren't here who could be the other 2?" thought Sakura to herself.  
She didn't have to wait to long to find out.

"So when should we plan the attack Konoha?" asked Deidara the other members. Itachi turned around to look at Kisame when he heard a  
low whisper. However in that silence it could be heard very easily.

"Uchiha Itachi." murmured Sakura.

The Akatsuki members froze and so did Itachi. There was an intruder.

~FLASHBACK~

"Please take me with you! Don't leave me alone" the 13 years old girl cried in the cloudy night. "I love you!"

As Sasuke appeared behind her with one hit behind her head he whispered to her "Thank you...Sakura!"

~END OF FLASHBACK~

"Who are you? You're not a shinobi are you? Since my Samehada couldn't feel your chakra."

"But of course I am!" the girl still didn't get up. She looked at Itachi with her emerald-green eyes. They could be seen by  
everyone, and the way she glared at him only Itachi figured out that she was not expressing her hapiness towards him. She hated  
him. Itachi activated the Sharingan to watch what was going to happen. No one thought about what was going to happen. She appeared  
at Deidara throat with a small shuriken held in her hand. In a flash Sakura was beside him throwing him out of the tavern over the  
window.

"DEIDARA!" yelled Sasori.

Sakura's cloak fell on the ground and her hair was being blown in the wind. Every member of Akatsuki was stunned at what happened  
even Deidara. Itachi gazed at the beautifull yet calm girl. Even though he couldn't see her face he visualised how she looked like  
but it didn't take long until Sakura turned around and he grasped.

"Haruno Sakura." managed Itachi to say.

"YOU BITCH!"

"I'm not going to let you have your way. You will not lay a finger on Village of the Leaf. As long as I am alive you'll never get  
close to that village." She was just like a goddess.

Her eyes were not green anymore. They were bloody-red. The crimson colour of blood.

"Who is she Itachi? asked Pain."

"She's a girl from the Leaf. A kunoichi from what i see and a skilled one if she managed hide her chakra to all of us." Itachi  
looked with attention at her. Sakura returned the gaze.

"Uchiha Itachi. An S ranked criminal who murdered his entire family for power. You two brothers are so alike. Killing anyone to  
gain what? Fame, power? You're nothing but trash."

"What are you doing here? Sakura..." hearing Deidara's voice she turned her back to the Akatsuki to face him. "What the hell...are  
you?" he whispered.

"Pff. What am I? What do you think I am?" Sakura said with a low tone knowing that everyone will still hear her.

"Y-You're not...human...Those eyes...YOU'RE A DEMON!"

"Like I said...As long as I am here you will not lay your hands on Konoha! You can't win against me. The way I am now...you're only  
going to get hurt."

"Talking rubish...you girls are always full of stupid ideas." Saying these Hidan ran towards Sakura but as soon as she let him get  
near her she just kick him with her leg and he was found rolling down the road. Just like a ball.

"Pff...Control your temper little boy. You can never win against me."

"What do you want Sakura?" this time the one who spoke was Itachi. His husky voice caught her attention.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

"My brother? After so many years you still love him?" he asked.

"Love him? Your brother? Isn't he a rogue-missing-ninja?"

"Yes he is." sakura replied instead of Itachi. "However things changed."

"Why would you still love him? From what I know he didn't return your feelings. Sakura froze. Her eyes lighted up and Itachi saw  
something change in her. He was shocked at what he had seen.

"I...HAVE...some unfinished bussiness with him. And thus I came looking for you, Akatsuki."

"Aw? Why would you look for us?"

"Itachi. Sasuke is still searching for you right? Someday he'll find you and will want to kill you. How about a deal?"

"Speak Haruno." said Itachi.

"You won't attack Konoha and will take me to Sasuke and I help you with the organisation. After all in this entire world there is  
only one person who can defeat me but you won't know it's name."

"How can we know that we can count on you? And we need the Kyuubi. We might as well capture you and use you as a bait."

"Well...try and see if you can catch me." saying these Sakura took her flight through the forest with all the Akatsuki starring.

"HAHAHA! That girl sure is joking? How can we not catch her? After all we're Akatsuki!" said Kisame.

"I wouldn't be so sure. That girl has tremendous strength. When she threw me out of the window if it hadn't been for my clay to  
cushion the fall i would have been dead by now. She's stronger than you think." said Deidara. "But again...Why would she chase  
after Sasuke? Did something happen between the two of them?"

"Enough with the talk. I'm going to rape that bitch." said Hidan again. Itachi was thinking about what Deidara said and they all  
started to chase after her.

* * *

Tehee here is part 2 :D


	3. Chapter 3: Orochimaru

**Chapter 3**

"We've been chasing for her for 3 hours now. Where the hell is she hiding?"

"I'm up here guys!" yelled the girl from above them.

"YOU..." Hidan began swearing at her however the only one she couldn't see there, was the Uchiha. Not long after her thought he  
appeared from behind her and almost got her when she dodged and ran.

"You go back to the hideout. I'll finish here." Itachi saying these, the Akatsuki nodded and they all left.

"Now now. Where are you little kitty?" He closed his eyes to search for her chakra. Even though Sakura tried to hide her chakra she  
couldn't manage to do it entirely, or rather she didn't want to hide it entirely. "Oh...there you are!" He caught Sakura and when  
she looked at her she was not a bit shocked.

"Hmm...Uchiha...Is it the only you left to chase me? They all gave up?"

"It's high time you ended your little jokes. Guess now you are a prisoner right?"

"Heh. You got it all wrong Uchiha. You might have not noticed but I planned this all along. And you fell right into my trap. I knew  
that those colleagues of yours won't be able to keep up. Hahahah. What a joke they a..." Itachi grabbed her by the neck and pinned  
her to a huge tree.

"Would you stop already with your little game? They might be weak but not me." saying these Itachi again activated his Sharingan.

"I have a deal for you. A real one." Sakura finally became serious and he saw that.

"Huh? I thought you said anything you had to say earlier."

"No. That was almost just a cover-up. The is the true deal."

"Hn. Say it." Itachi was extremely curious about what she had to say. What else could there be in her mind? He finally released her  
and she spoke.

"If I help you with things here, I want you to help me to find Sasuke." she was not at all terrified by the said-to-be scary  
Uchiha. Yet she was calm. But this is not everything. She looked at the moon and it was so bright. Full moon.

"What else? I already knew this wasn't everything as you stated before those things. Hurry up. I don't have all the time for your  
little things." Itachi instead looked at her.

"I need you to go back to the village." Itachi kept looking at her calm figure.

"Konoha? And why would i do that?" Sakura turned her head to face him.

"A great danger is going to befall on Leaf. And not one that implies Akatsuki, but much worse."

"What do you mean?" Itachi was speechless.

"Orochimaru. When he cursed me...Yes he was the one who gave me this curse, to be a vampire, but back to my speech. When he cursed  
me he said that Konoha will be the one to suffer. The danger approaching Konoha is far horibble than you could even think. He plans  
to use Sasuke to awaken his Sharingan hidden powers to open the Hellgate, though Sasuke doesn't know that."

"Hellgate? And Sasuke's hidden powers? How do you know that?" Itachi frowned.

"I know because he told me. Itachi...I want everyone to gather their powers to save Konoha. No. This world." Sakura ended.

"Hm...Why should i believe you?"

"Then let me show you my vision. Though it is blurry." Sakura slowly raised her arms but were instantly stop by Itachi's.

"Why should i trust you that you won't put me to sleep?" asked Itachi.

"I won't harm you. That is not my wish. So?" after all Itachi agreed "Ok." Again Sakura was freed and she touched Itachi's face  
with her palm each one on his cheeks. After five minutes she lowered her hands and Itachi opened his eyes.

"How did you do that?" Itachi was not curious about what he had seen, but regarding her ability.

"When Orochimaru cursed me...he gave me some abilities that he doesn't know. Itachi...I won't lie to you. I want you to help me  
find Sasuke and both of you protect this world. And this way I'll get my revenge."

"Sakura..." Itachi whispered slowly getting close to her. "Would you show me the mark?" Sakura couldn't stop but blush.

"Alright. The mark is on my chest." she turned around and got off her cloak and showed him the mark.

"FOR GODS SAKE SAKURA! What the hell...?" Itachi couldn't stop but hold his breath.

"This is the pain that I'm bearing. Though it made me more powerful so that i can fight him. Will you help me Itachi? Will you go  
back with your brother to protect the Leaf? Once again."

"Once again? What do you mean?" Itachi was not himself at the moment.

"Everyone knows in Konoha the truth Itachi." he froze. "Yes. They know what deed you did when you killed your clan. I don't hate  
you. In time after finding out, i somehow understood why you had to do that. And Sasuke should know the truth. For the sake of  
protecting this world...that i love, Itachi." she looked again at the moon and he looked at her to see that her eyes were changing  
their colour from emerald-green to red.

"Someone is coming. But this chakra..." she didn't get to finish the sentence when Itachi threw over her part of his cloak. Itachi  
grabbed her and slowly retreated and hiding their chakra to take cover behind a tree. Itachi wasn't really surprised to see who was  
coming in their direction.

It was none other than Orochimaru. However he was alone. Sakura tried to get out of the cloak to jump at him but it only made  
Itachi pull her closer. Sakura was now stuck with Itachi and she rose her eyes from the ground. She saw red eyes, just like her  
then. "So many similarities between us." she thought. Sakura began to smell Itachi's neck when he realised what she was doing.

"Sakura?" whispered Itachi. Sakura got out of her trance. "Oh no. I'm sorry. I...just couldn't stop myself but..."

"But?" Itachi was a bit shocked though he didn't let Sakura see that.

"You smell sweet." after saying these she shook her head. "Sorry. I shouldn't have said that." she finally realised that the  
strange chakra was missing "OROCHIMARU!"

"Calm down Sakura !"

"NO! I have to catch him and kill him."

"You want to find Sasuke or not?"

"Yes but..." she stuttered but was stopped by him.

"If we want to find Sasuke we need to concentrate."

"I...understand. So you're willing to help me? You're willing to go back to the village?"

"Yes. But first we have to talk to Sasuke."

"I will talk to him myself. I want you to head to Konoha in a few days."

"What about you?"

"I'll find Sasuke and talk things out with him. I'll show him the same way that i shown you. He'll believe me then."

"When I left the village that was when it was settled that i can't turn back. But if I have to protect the village I'll do anything  
even if it means doing this without anyone knowing. Though i might just vanish."

"Sakura. Did you tell Tsunade about this? No. Does anyone else know what is going to happen?" when Itachi saw her look he was  
stunned. "You didn't tell anyone. Nor did you plan to go back with us. Then...?"

"In the future I won't be the same. I'll change just like I did until now and no one knows what i might do to you if i go back with  
you." Itachi finally realised what she wanted to do.

"Sakura..."

"Itachi...I'm a demon. I can't turn back. That's all I have to say." saying these she took her cloak on and began to walk. "We  
shall go. Those might wonder if I ate you already."

"Haruno Sakura. Stop right there." Itachi spoke in the end. "I will not let you make the same mistake that I did when I left the  
village. And I will not let you leave Sasuke alone. He needs you."

"Itachi-san. I no longer love Sasuke. I thought I told you that things have changed. The me right now has no right to even love  
someone. Subject closed. Let's go!" with this she flew leaving Itachi behind, and her heading towards the hideout of the Akatsuki.

"Just what the hell is on your mind Haruno? You want us to go back yet you plan to leave Sasuke behind. Are you for real?" he took  
off and headed after Sakura.

* * *

Please review so that i can write more :)


	4. Chapter 4: NightTalk

**Chapter 4**

1 week has passed since Sakura joined the Akatsuki when they finally found out where Sasuke was. And he was not far from where they  
were. Sakura decided that the next day they would have to leave to meet Sasuke. So many questions with so many answers. "Will  
Sasuke return together with Itachi? Will he understand?" These are the last 4 days that Sakura would have to spend at the Akatsuki.

It was decided for Sakura to share a room with Itachi since she didn't have another choice. The other members of Akatsuki feared  
her after what happened at the tavern 1 week ago. "And Itachi...All this time he was warm towards me." Sakura thought about the  
things she found out about him. She finally got to know other sides of Itachi that others didn't know about. For the first time she  
felt she was special to someone. Did she start to like him? "This can't be. I can't love anyone the way I am now."

"What are you thinking about?" asked Itachi after got out of the bathroom looking at the girl laying on her back on the bed. Her  
hair was spread everywhere as she stayed there. With her eyes open she just answered nonchalantly.

"Nothing. I'm going to take a bath too." she tried to get up using her hands but she was stopped by the massive strenght of Itachi.  
"Didn't you learn already that you can't lie to me?" Sakura blushed and looked to the side. His raven wet hair was falling like a  
rain on her face. "Just...things." she could state.

"Really? Just what do you have in your mind little vampire?"

"Itachi...let me go." Sakura blushed again as she got out of his grasp and ran into the bathroom with her face flusshed.

"Hn? Our little girl is embarassed." thought Itachi.

"Just what was I thinking about? He's Itachi. Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke's brother. Stupid mind. Stop thinking these kind of things."  
Sakura shook her head and got undressed. The water was very hot yet she couldn't really feel the water. She figured this out  
because of the hot steam that was emanated. She washed herself with the some cherry shower-gel that she found inside. After a while  
she fell asleep in the bathtube and the time passed so fast that even Itachi wondered if something happened to her.

"Sakura?" Itachi knocked on the door but Sakura was long asleep. "Are you ok?" again no response. After waiting a bit he just  
entered the bathroom and saw her sleeping. "Sakura? I can't believe you're sleeping here."

"Mom...dad...don't die."

"Huh? Sleep-talking about your parents? And dead?" thought Itachi to himself. He looked a bit at her and his cheeks got slightly  
redish. "I shouldn't wake her up. But neither can i leave her here. She'll hate me in the morning." He picked her up from the water  
and covered her with a towel. After he got her out of the bathroom he laid her on the bed and covered her with some blankets. Since  
in the room there was only one bed Itachi didn't have any choice but to sleep beside her.

In the middle of the night Sakura opened her eyes only to see that she was in bed with Itachi. "What the...ITACHI!"

"What are you yelling for in the middle of the night woman?" he slightly opened his eyes.

"Why...Why am I in bed? And what hour is it?"

"It's almost 1:00. Will you go back to sleep please? I'm tired."

"What did you see?" Sakura was fully awake now and ready for a fight.

"Get back to sleep. I didn't do anything to you. I got you out of the water and brought you to bed."

"Itachi...you...saw my naked body..."

"Sakura...there's nothing that you don't have what other women have."

"You're so going to regret this...Did you see it?"

"What?" Itachi woke up fully now. "Was there something that I shouldn't have seen?" Itachi was curious and a bit amused at her  
reactions.

"Yes...I mean no!" Sakura laid back on the bed and pretended to go to sleep.

"Sakura. Look at me."

"What do you want?"

"What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing." in vain tried sakura to pretend but it was Itachi she was talking to.

"Sakura, show me."

"Hn...alright. But you have to promise that you won't do anything."

"I'll see if it's worth or not."

"Please." After Itachi agreed she turned around and shown him. Her back was full of scars however that's not what attracted his  
attention. On her lower back there was a burn about 20 cm diam. Inside there could be seen faint outlines of a snake. "Sakura!"

"That was made by the same person who cursed me. Four years ago."

"Orochimaru!" Itachi was way to angry to be calmed down. But why was he so angry?

"Itachi?" Sakura looked straigth into his eyes. She was looking intensely at him and her breath accelerated. Now she stood before  
him and said "This is why I can't go back. If i return to Leaf there is nothing for me there. People hate me...for what I am. I  
can't go home Itachi."

"And what do you plan to do? Live by yourself wandering around? Is that your plan?"

"Somehow. Let's go to sleep." Sakura tried to fall asleep when Itachi slowly grabbed her waist with one hand and pulled her closer  
to him. She was warm. She was a woman. Itachi saw that. He felt the faint smell of shampoo in her hair as he breathed in her scent.  
Sakura turned around to face him.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why what?"

"Why did you...do that? You smelled my hair right?"

"Yes. Are you angry?"

"No...I..."

"Just go to sleep."

"Yeah. But..."

"Sleep Sakura."

"Remember when i said that there is only one person who can kill me?"

"Sakura...Can't you just..."

"You are that person. It's only you who has the ability to kill me."

"Huh? Why so?"

"Don't know. Itachi promise me something."

"What?" Itachi was curious and confused at what she was going to say.

"If something ever happens...Kill me!"

"W-What? Are you insane?"

"Promise."

"Fine."

"Goodnight."

"Are you in your right minds?" thought Itachi to himself.

* * *

I know my writing kind of sucks but i am doing this to improve my writing skills. I just hope that it helps. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5: It's been a long time

**Chapter 5**

The entire night Itachi couldn't sleep thinking about what Sakura said. Finally in the morning he mananged to close his eyes though  
the noise was already on. Itachi stretched his arm to his left only to find that Sakura was not there. "Where is she?" he slowly  
opened his darkened eyes.

"You should get up." a low voice said. Sakura.

"Hn. Just a minute." Itachi after a few seconds got up and found out that his entire body was numb.

"Hey lady. Are you awake?" said a man outside the room knocking at the door. It was Tobi.

"Yes I'm up. I'll be out in a minute."

"Where are you going so early in the morning?" asked Itachi.

"Hunting. After all I am a vampire." replied Sakura.

"I'll co..."

"No. Stay here. I'll be back in 1 hour." Itachi appeared behind her and whispered in her ear. Sakura didn't move and inch.

"I might help you but don't think that I'm some kind of puppet for you to order me around."

"Yes. I know that. But you'd better stay here if something happens."

"I'll come with you and right after we'll leave to see Sasuke. And no talking back."

"Ok. Then I'll ask Kisame to stay back, since you're coming." said Sakura tying her shoelaces.

They talked to Kisame and left and arrived at the forest. Sakura thanked God that was sunny outside. She hated rain. Though she  
should have loved it. Soon after arriving she went hunting leaving Itachi by himself meditating. "If something ever happens kill me  
!" the words of Sakura kept echoing in his mind. For 15 minutes he stayed there all alone. It was too quiet. Way to quiet.

"I'm back." said Sakura coming from the bushes.

"Sht!" said Itachi.

"I know. It's too quiet, I noticed since we arrived in the forest. Even he bird's chirping is missing." Sakura closed her eyes and  
listened. Nothing. Only...Sakura opened slowly her eyes. Thei were red.

"He's approaching!" said Sakura.

"How do you know?"

"I'm a vampire Itachi. My senses are much more developed than yours. He's with other 3 people."

"Hn. Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu. What about Orochimaru?" asked Itachi.

"Hm...He's not with them. I think he sent them to do the hard part. I think I didn't tell you but they want to destroy Konoha!"

"Sasuke?"

"No. Orochimaru. He wants to erase Konoha from history." Sakura looked at the ground again closing her eyes.

"They are fast. And here."

"Sasuke, there is an enourmous chakra ahead. Two people. And 1 of them is..."

"Who?"

"Your...brother. Uchiha Itachi."

"Itachi." Sasuke's face darkened and he gave a smirk. So I can finally kill him.

"Who is the other person Karin-chan?" asked Suigetsu.

"A girl. But I've never seen her before."

Team Taka was running through the forest like the thunder. Not even once did Sasuke turn back from his thoughts. He was fully  
determined to kill his brother, the oned who killed the most precious people to him. His family.

"You're fnally here, Sasuke." hearing Sasuke stopped.

"You knew that I was coming huh? It seems your Sharingan is not gone yet."

"And it will never be since I won't let that happen." the unknown voice made Sasuke freeze. It was way too familiar to him to  
forget it. But even so why would she...

"Sakura."

"Sakura? Isn't she..." whispered Suigetsu to Juugo.

"Sasuke." she looked straight into Sasuke's eyes. Both of them starred into red eyes. Sasuke into Sakura's and viceversa.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came here to stop you from killing Itachi, Sasuke." sakura didn't shiver once at his coldness.

"You dare interfere with my businesses? Sakura, I'll kill you too."

"You can't. But I didn't come here to play with you."

"Oh. When did you become so cold? I thought you loved me." Sasuke was waiting to see Sakura's reaction to amuse himself.

"I did. But not anymore. Right now my heart is much colder than yours Sasuke."

"Sakura. We don't have time remember?" hearing Itachi say that she straightened her back.

"That's right. Sasuke I'm not going to let you destroy Konoha."

"And who are you to tell me this? Of course after I kill Itachi I'm heading for Leaf."

"You aren't going to listen to me right? " sakura knew that he won't listen to her but she didn't mind trying.

"Then let me show you something." Sakura suddenly disappeared from her spot and appeared behind Sasuke and put her hand on his  
forehead. The 3 around Sasuke didn't see when Sakura moved only when she was right there, behind their leader.

"WHAT THE..." said Suigetsu.

"Oh no." Karin whispered.

"What is it?" asked Juugo.

"The enormous chakra that I felt wasn't Itachi's. It was hers." Karin was stunned.

"What are you trying to say? And why didn't we feel her presence here?"

"Because she's not human. At least not anymore."

"Sasuke, I'll show you something that I didn't show anyone else. If you don't change your mind this, I'm afraid I'll have to kill  
you."

"Kill me? You're so weak you couldn't...What the?"

"Shut up and watch."

* * *

I know this one is short :( Please review


	6. Chapter 6: The truth

**Chapter 6**

A whole lot of images kept going through his mind Sasuke didn't know what to believe anymore. But he kept watching as Sakura was  
being turned into a vampire by Orochimaru and how he...

"You understand now? I can't let you do such a thing. Orochimaru...He wants to destroy Konoha and I need your help. Also, your  
brother is not the one who should be blamed for your parent's death Sasuke. Will you let me show you the truth?"

"Truth? What are you talking about? He's the one who..."

"It was not his fault Sasuke. But the elders. Uchihas wanted to organise a coup d'etat. When the elders found out about their plan  
from Itachi they asked him to kill everyone except one person...Itachi wanted to save you from that nightmare. However he knew that  
you're going to hate him though he still fulfilled his mission. He saved you Sasuke."

"He...Itachi...Is..that true?"

"Hn."

"COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING MORE THAN AN 'HN'?"

"It's true. But we don't have now time for this. Orochimaru...We have to stop him."

"Yes. He's planning to use you to destroy Konoha and I need your help. You can't destroy Leaf Sasuke. It's your home..." replied  
Sakura.

"Sakura. Orochimaru is...dead." whispered low Sasuke.

"W-What?"

"I killed him with my own hands."

"N-No. I just saw him a few days ago he was..." sakura couldn't find words to talk anymore.

"That was the time when I killed him. About 1 week ago."

"Then...Who wants to destroy Leaf? In my dreams...No...Something is wrong. Something doesn't fit."

"Sakura..." Sasuke thouched Sakura's arm with his hand. She was cold.

"Why happened to you?" Sasuke's eyes somehow showed gentleness.

"I thought you saw. That monster cursed me turning me into a vampire."

"V-Vampire? So that's why your chakra is..." said Karin.

"You have to go back to the village Sasuke. Both you and Itachi."

"Hm Leaf...only us? What about you?" sasuke noticed that she didn't mention her going back.

"I will no longer return to Konoha. Only you. It is your duty to protect it from harm as now you know the truth Sasuke. I cannot go  
back to Leaf."

"What do you mean? Sakura, that village is also your home..You can't just leave without saying anything."

"Sasuke...Will you let the two of us alone for a bit?" Itachi's voice echoed in the silence though it was low.

"What would the two of you have to talk about?" sasuke was somehow annoyed that something could go between the two of them.

"This is between me and Sakura."

"Leave us Sasuke. Please." also said Sakura.

"Alright. Let's go." said Sasuke to his teammates.

Sakura again looked at the full moon and the first one to interrupt the silence was Itachi.

"Sakura, look at me." Finally Sakura turned around and looked at him but not with the bloody-red eyes but her previous ones. The  
green-emerald eyes full of warmth.

"How come I've never seen this warmth coming from you?" asked Itachi.

"Huh? Warmth? I'm as cold as ice. There's no way i could be warm."

"Your eyes...betrayed you. Why don't you want to go back? And I'd like to know what you showed Sasuke. There was somehing you  
didn't tell me. I know it."

"Yes. But it doesn' matter now. Since Orochimaru is dead i can no longer avenge my par..." Sakura suddenly covered her mouth.

"Sakura..."

"Yes Itachi. He killed my parents and I was left all alone with no one by my side struggling to survive as a vampire when  
everyone..." then Itachi stretched his arms and hugged her tight.

"You know if you want to cry you can. Nothing is stopping you."

"Itachi...everyone hates me..." said Sakura sobbing..."I can't go back." She couldn't stop the tears from overflowing. Her sadness  
was overhelming her.

"You have us. Me and Sasuke remember? We're on your side. Why don't you trust us?"

"Because I can't. My parents were the only ones I could trust. Everyone deceived me : my so-called friends except naruto...they all  
consider me a monster. They...hate me..." sakura sniffed as trying to stop her tears.

"Sakura? Are you ok? Did he do something to you? Why are you crying?" appeared Sasuke like a storm.

"Sakura...We'll always be there for you. Do you have to think that much about the others? Can't you just trust us?" said Itachi. He  
turned around and was about to leave.

"A-Alright. For once...I will trust you. I...will come back with you. To Konoha."

"Then shall we go?" said Itachi smiling. Sakura couldn't stop blushing and Sasuke saw that. Was he jealous?

"Sakura..."

"What is it Sasuke?"

"Thank you for telling me." Sasuke said looking at the ground.

"I'm glad that you're back. However thing between us will not change."

"What do you mean?"

"Me liking you...it's all in the past. I'm no longer human Sasuke."

"That..."

"Let's go." said Sakura.

* * *

Curious huh? Please review.


	7. Chapter 7: Destroy

**Chapter 7**

They went on for about 3 days and 2 nights. When they finally arrived in Konoha...it was quiet. Way to quiet. Sakura took Itachi,  
Sasuke and his team around the village. They finally arrived at Tsunade's office when they met someone.

"Sakura-chan?" a boy said.

"Hey Naruto." she said smiling.

"It's been over 2 years and you're...alive. And back."

"Hey dobe."

"This voice...Sa-Sa...suke?"

"Yup Naruto. I finally accomplished my mission." said Sakura while trying to get by naruto to open the door to Hokage.

"Wait Sakura. There's something you should know. After i last saw you I came to tell Tsunade. However thing didn't go as planned."  
said Naruto looking at the ground.

"What happened Naruto? Tell me."

Naruto glanced behind her and hesitated.

"You can tell me. They already know everything."

"The elders want to execute the both of them. They said they had some kind of premonition that they are going to destroy Konoha in  
the near future."

"WHAT? BUT DIDN'T YOU TELL TH..."

"I did. But you know how they are."

"So they are planning to kill us?" said Sasuke.

"Yeah."

"They can't do such a thing. I will not allow this. After i finally brought the two of them together they can't just..."

"Sakura?" a woman voice was heard.

"I..no?" Sakura was surprised that she was there.

"You...You monster! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I-Ino..." Sakura looked to the side to avoid Ino's eyes.

"Don't you dare call her that way." Said Itachi from behind. Both Itachi and Sasuke came in front of Sakura and defended her.

"You are...Itachi and Sasuke?"

"Stop. There's no need to..." said Sakura.

"So you brought the two of them to help you destroy us? Didn't you blink even one bit when you even killed your own parents?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! You...You don't know what your talking about." yelled Naruto.

"N...No." Sakura stepped back. Memories began to fill her mind.

"Sakura don't mind her...She only wants to...Sakura?" Sasuke turned behind to see Sakura sweating.

"Something is...wrong..." said Sakura breathing heavily. "Get out. Get everyone out." She held her head with the hands.  
Orochimaru's image kept coming into her mind.

"Sakura! What wrong?" Itachi tried to keep Sakura calm.

"GET OUT! RIGHT NOW! Please..." She started to cry.

"I knew it. She'll soon kill every and each one of us. She's a monster."

"Stop saying that you..." Naruto was angry like hell now.

"NO! WHAT IS HAPPENING?" Sakura was now on her knees.

~inside Sakura's head~

"You should have figured it out by now." said a harsh voice.

"Orochimaru..."

"I didn't plan to kill Konoha myself. Actually I planned that you'd destroy it. With your power you could destroy it in an instant  
right Sakura-chan?"

~outside~

"STOP IT ! I won't do...what you want...Orochimaru..."

"What is happening with her? She was just fine a moment ago." Naruto couldn't stop trembling at her sight. She was not Sakura  
anymore. It was the other side of her. The vampire. Then he saw her. A dark aura surrounded her and she began to rise in the air.

"I will kill...everyone in this village. And I'll start with you." Sakura grabbed Sasuke by the neck and held him in mid-air.

"Sakura...You...can't...do this. You promised...to save this...village...together." Sasuke was choking because of her grasp.

"I'm not the one you knew anymore. Everyone who is against me...I will kill them."

Her power was overhelming. Just a move of her small hand and an enormous part of the village was destroyed. Itachi couldn't stop  
the thoughts that kept coming into his mind.

"Sakura...You love this village. You can't destroy it." said Itachi in the end.

"What? I love this village? HAHAHA! This is just a piece of trash." Sakura grinned. "There's no way I would love this village.  
Everyone hates me so why should I have mercy?"

"SAKURA! This is not the real you." Yelled Naruto.

(If there is a time when something goes wrong, Kill me Itachi.) Sakura began to remember fragments of the past.

"Itachi...Nooo! No one can win against me. I'll erase Konoha from the Earth. I will destroy everyone who is in my way."

"Sakura...Listen. This is not what your parents would have wanted you to do." Itachi began to walk towards her.

"Itachi No !" yelled Sasuke.

"Stay away ! I SAID STAY AWAY!" they were 1 meter apart.

"Sakura. You're not alone!" whispered Itachi.

"Not...alone...? I've always been alone. And everyone hates me." Itachi stretched his arms and embraced her.

"I don't hate you. Neither your human form or this form. I don't hate them at all."

"Itachi...Kill me. Before it's too late..."

"Sakura...There must be another way."

"DO IT ITACHI! KILL ME! You...promised...This is the only way to stop me. As you kill me I will chant a spell for protection over  
the village so that I don't damage it. Itachi, I don't want...this village to be destroyed."

"What the...ITACHI!" sasuke yelled.

"I...Sakura..." Itachi attempted to retreat when she heard her low voice.

"Itachi. I beg you. I don't want to see the people I loved die like this. Please. Hurry."

"SEIMEI...NO...SAKEBI !(CRY OF LIFE)!"

"I'm sorry. Sakura." Itachi pulled a kunai out of his bag and stabbed her in the heart.

"NNOOOO!" Both Sasuke and Naruto cried.

"Sakura..." Itachi looked at her his eyes betraying him. He began to have feelings for her. She fell soon after he stabbed her.  
Then he heard something. Whispers.

"Don't...Don't cry Itachi. I...somehow felt that something like this was going to happen. It's not your fault Itachi. Remember the  
things I told you that night? That you were the only one who could have killed me. And for this I really thank you. Though I'm a  
vampire...You were really kind to me. Thank you." Sakura closed her eyes slowly the glittering in her red eyes disappeared. And so  
did the curse as Itachi saw.

"Is..Is it over? She's...dead?" said Sasuke with a low voice.

"Forgive me." Itachi closed his sad eyes trying to remember the happy moments that he had with her.

Itachi picked up the small corpse lying in his arms lifelessly and began to walk. She was beautiful. It looked like she was  
sleeping.

"Itachi? Sak..Sakura?" Tsunade said.

"She's dead. There's nothing for you to fear anymore. The girl you thought was a monster is dead. She is...gone."

"N...o...No. She can't be dead. I mean she's Sakura."

"You are the ones who killed her. Even though she loved you. Everyone of you who hated her for being what she was, she loved you."

"I didn't hate her. She was like my daughter. Let me..."

"No. Don't you dare get close to her."

"I have to see for myself if she is dead or not. Itachi let me!"

"You're trying in vain. She's..."

"Stop it ! She...Sakura can't be dead." Tsunade touched her hand which was cold like ice. "She is strong. She couldn't have died."  
thought Tsunade while her tears were pouring over the girl's face. Then she froze. She heard something. She put her ear on Sakura's  
chest. Her heart was beating, it was weak but it was still beating.

"Give her to me. She's not dead." said the blonde woman.

"WHA..?" everyone there was stunned.

"Give her to me ! Her heart is still beating though faintly. Itachi...She's not dead. Let me take care of her."

"I'll bring her. Where do you want me to take her?"

"The hospital. I have there the entire equipment to treat her. Sakura...please be safe..." prayed Tsunade.

"Alright."

* * *

I'll update soon again. :) Please review.


	8. Chapter 8: The bond Life and Death

**Chapter 8**

After a while they got at the hospital. Sakura's body was cold. Her heart couldn't pump blood to keep herself warm.

"Sakura-chan...Be okay please." Naruto kept thinking that while waiting outside of Sakura's room.

"You can't die now. Not after you finally...You can't Sakura." Itachi was anxious. He couldn't hide his emotions. She looked so  
weak.

"BRING A STRETCHER HERE NOW ! Sakura hold on. " said Tsunade looking at the pink haired girl lying in Itachi's arms.

"Here Tsunade-sama. Sakura ! What hap..."

"She's almost dead Shizune. Prepare the emergency room. It's red code."

"RED CODE? WHAT DO YOU MEAN? She can't be in such a state..."

"Shizune! Sakura is extremely injured. She almost died. Stop talking and go!"

"Yes. Right away."

"Everyone stay here. I'll come to you when I'm done with Sakura!"

After 16 hours Tsunade finally got out of Sakura's room. She had a pained expression.

"I'm sorry. I did what I could but..."

"NO ! Let me see her." yelled Itachi.

"WAIT! Sakura...is not dead. But she's in a coma. We don't know when she will wake up and if she'll remember anything. Her curse  
disappeared and I don't know what that might mean."

"I'm...glad she's safe."

"No Sasuke. You don't understand. She might never recover. She might stay like this her entire life. She might as well wake up but  
not remember anything. Do you know what that means?"

"Perhaps it is better if she wakes up and doesn't remember anything." said Naruto with a low voice.

"So that monster is finally dead?" said Ino.

In a moment Itachi was right in front of her pushing Ino to the wall holding her by the neck. Itachi's eyes showed no mercy.  
"If you have a death wish say that one more time."

"H...ur...ts" Ino was choking.

"She is no longer a vampire. Keep that in mind." saying these Itachi went in Sakura's room.

"What the hell...is...wrong with him? Is he in love with her or what?" Ino's words didn't go unnoticed.

"That's right. Isn't Itachi too overprotective of Sakura? I mean he's an Akatsuki. They should hate each other." Sasuke however  
didn't agree with Naruto.

"Naruto...Did you know what happened with Sakura's parents?"

"She didn't tell me anything but I heard that she killed them though i can't believe such a thing." Naruto was looking at the  
ground.

"It was Orochimaru. Did you know she can show you images through skin contact?"

"No. She could do something like that?"

"Yes. She showed me. The one who killed her parents was Orochimaru. Everything was his doing." Sasuke was angry now at the person  
who he thought was his master. "That snake was behind everything."

"W...hat are you saying?" Ino mumbled. "So all this time Sakura was innocent?"

"Yes. She came to find me and Itachi to help her protect Konoha. She wanted to never come back in this village. Do you know why?"

"B..."

"Because she was hated by everyone because of something she didn't do."

"Sa...Sakura...Why...didn't you say anything?" thought Ino.

Everyone stood there in silence waiting for something though they knew Sakura was not going to wake up anythime soon. After a while  
everyone left. The only one who stayed behind was Itachi. He was waiting for her to wake up. Day after day went at the hospital to  
visit the girl sleeping on the hospital bed. 1 month passed, 2 month passed, 3 months passed and Sakura was still in the same  
position when he brought her at the hospital.

"Wake up. Please. Just let me see that you're ok." prayed Itachi beside her. After 2 hours he went back at his house. It was almost  
midnight when he decided to go out for fresh air. He walked and walked and walked thinking about things. Mostly the sleeping beauty  
on the hospital bed.

"What am I thinking about? I shouldn't have such thoughts." with his hands in his pockets he looked at the night sky. "There's no  
way i can find answers there." then he saw something. It had the colour of pink. His heart began to beat faster and faster and  
started to run towards where he had seen the pink colour. "Sakura...It can't be...Her hair" He stretched his arms to grab something  
but soon got out of the illusion. What he has caught wasn't Sakura's pink hair but Sakura flowers. They were falling like a rain to  
the ground.

"They are pretty right?" a voice was heard behind him. Itachi froze.

"What is your name mister?" Itachi turned around to see big green sparkling eyes. He couldn't say anything.

"Mister. Are you alright? Do you have a fever?" the girl put a hand on his forehead however it wasn't hot.

"S...Sa...ku..ra?" Itachi whispered.

"Do you know my name? Who are you? I don't remember knowing you."

"You don't...?"

"I only know that i woke up 10 minutes ago in a hospital bed. I can't remember anything from my past." She looked at the sky.  
"Wah. Full moon. It's so beautiful." itachi noticed that her eyes didn't go red this time. "So the curse is finally off?" he  
thought.

"Haruno Sakura. I'm glad you're ok." saying these Itachi hugged Sakura resting his chin on her head. "I'm so glad."

"Um." Sakura was blushing facing his chest.

"Forgive me." said Itachi with a low voice.

"For what? Up until now you are the nicest person that i've seen. But why are your eyes so sad...?"

"Itachi. Uchiha Itachi."

"Itachi...san...Why do I seem to know this name?"

"Because I'm a friend of yours even though you don't remember."

"Aw. And I thought you were my boyfriend. The way you hugged me earlier. Such a pity." now it was Itachi's turn to blush.

"I'm sorry Sakura to disappoing you." Itachi leaned over Sakura and smelled her hair.

"Why...Why did you do that? Stop doing things that could be misunderstood."

"Why are you so embarassed. It's not like I was going to eat you."

"Itachi!" her voice saying his name echoed inside his head. "Kill me. You promised."

"I'm so sorry Sakura."

"Please...stop appologising to me. It makes me feel uncomfortable."

"Okay." his voice seemed sad. "I wish I could also be your boyfriend. Argh. What the hell am I thinking again?"

"Itachi-san. Can i do something?"

"What do you want to do?"

"Close your eyes." Itachi was puzzled. "What for?"

"You'll see." she chuckled. Itachi closed his eyes and didn't expect to happen what just happened. Sakura kissed his lips slowly  
and tender. After a while she retreated to see Itachi with his eyes wide-open. He was stunned.

"What did you just do?" asked Itachi Sakura.

"I...shouldn't have done that? I'm sory if i offeneded you Itachi-san. It won't happen next time." Sakura appologised over and over  
again until he returned the favor. Itachi leaned onto Sakura and kissed her as payback. "Is this what I was waiting for?" thought  
Itachi. He broke the kiss. Sakura was even redder than a tomato. She was so cute and fragille.

"Do you mind being my boyfriend Itachi-san? I have a feeling that I know you better than anyone. Am I someome important to you?"  
she asked.

Itachi thought about what he should answer "Yes. You are very important to me."

"Then what is your answer?"

"No."

"Is...that so? Then I will head back to the hospital. I think it was a mistake for me to ask you such a thing. I'm sorry."

"I don't want you as a girlfriend but as a wife. I know you don't know me but you'll get to know me in time."

"Itachi...I'm a clutz and childish and..."

"Sakura...You're all i need. I like you the way you were before and the way you are now. What is your answer?"

"I...want to be your wife. I believe your words. I believe you."

"Thank you." Itachi was happy.

"By the way. What did you mean by how I was before?"

"You were a little cute vampire."

"Wha? Meanie !"

With this it ends. Who said that power solves everything?

* * *

Please review :) and I really hope u liked it :D


End file.
